Discussion utilisateur:Leonhart360
Bienvenue Bonjour, je suis administrateur de la communauté . Bienvenue et merci pour votre contribution à Ochako Uraraka ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous lancer, consultez nos pages d'aide. Vous pouvez également me contacter ou contacter un de la communauté. Pour obtenir de l'aide d'ordre général, rendez-vous sur la page du Centre des communautés, d'où vous pourrez explorer les forums et les blogs. Veuillez me laisser un message si vous avez besoin d'aide supplémentaire. Passez un bon moment sur ! Discussion utilisateur:Rubensandro Galerie d'images Bonjour, Dans les pages "personnages", il serait intéressant de faire une galerie d'images car non seulement on pourrait y mettre plus d'images montrant des moments épiques (aussi bien dans le manga papier ou dans l'anime) et ça complèterai un peu plus les pages "personnnages". Voici un exemple que j'ai fait sur la page d' Izuku Modoriya : thumb|left|450px Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cordialement, Dyl49 (discussion) janvier 28, 2018 à 15:06 Bonjour ! Alors oui c'est une très bonne idée, j'ai moi-même quelques images sympa du design des personnages dans l'anime, je vais me faire un plaisir d'ajouter ça aux galeries ! Par contre, évite juste de mettre les galeries dans une scroll box, ça met pas en valeur je trouve... En tout cas, la galerie d'Izuku est géniale, thanks ! PS: Pour signer, t'as juste à mettre 4 ~ ;) RE-PS: Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux ! ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) janvier 28, 2018 à 16:24 (UTC) Salut merci pour tes excellentes modifications mais j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes d'enlever les Scroll box sinon merci pour ta compréhension et bonne soirée. -- Rubensandro (discussion) janvier 28, 2018 à 17:29 (UTC) D'accord, pas de problème ! Désolé et bonne soirée. ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) janvier 28, 2018 à 18:10 (UTC) Re: Grade Bonsoir, Il suffit que je sois bureaucrate pour que tu sois modérateur de contenu et sinon, j'aimerais te donner une faveur ! Est-ce que tu pourrais créé des pages sur les chapitres après tu peux refusé Rubensandro (discussion) ?, 2018 (UTC) Plop ! Alors oui je veux bien créer les pages chapitres, dès que j'ai le temps je m'y met, vu que j'aime bien modifier ici je vais le faire. :) Concernant mon grade, je peux aussi demander à un assistant du Centre des Communautés, je montrerai ton message au dit assistant et normalement il devrait pouvoir me promouvoir. ^^ Amicalement, Leonhart360 (discussion) février 4, 2018 à 18:04 (UTC) C'est bon c'est fait t'es modérateur de contenu. T'es modérateur de contenu, c'est bon. Rubensandro (discussion) ?, 2018 (UTC) Merci ! ^^ Félicitations pour ta promotion du coup. ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) février 5, 2018 à 15:41 (UTC) Ma page profil Bonsoir, Je sais que ce que je vais te parler ne vas pas être très intérressant mais le contenu "histoire et synopsis" de ma page de profil a disparu. C'est normal ? Cordialement, Dyl49 (discussion) février 10, 2018 à 18:55 Bonsoir. Alors c'est bon, c'estt réglé. En fait, comme les onglets "Histoire et Synopsis" ont été remplacés par "Histoire et Biographie", l'onglet ne s'affichait plus sur ton profil. J'ai donc renommer la page, en "Utilisateur:Dyl46/Histoire et Biographie". ;) Leonhart360 (discussion) février 10, 2018 à 21:39 (UTC) Merci beaucoup ! Cordialement, Dyl49 (discussion) février 10, 2018 à 18:55 Mais de rien. :) Leonhart360 (discussion) février 12, 2018 à 16:05 (UTC) Re: Arrière-plan YO ! Concernant la photo, tu n'a pas en français... -- Rubensandro (discussion) février 13, 2018 à 19:04 (UTC) Yo ! Alors non je ne l'ai pas en français, mais je peux enlever le texte si tu veux, ce sera quand même une image magnifique. ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) février 13, 2018 à 19:57 (UTC) Ok vasy fait-le s'il te plaît -- Rubensandro (discussion) février 14, 2018 à 18:22 (UTC) C'est fait ! ^^ thumb|center|400px Le souci, c'est que la taille est incorrecte... Rubensandro (discussion) février 16, 2018 à 17:02 (UTC) Pourquoi ? :o Trop petite ? Peut-être que le wikia réduit la taille, regarde ici : https://www.noelshack.com/2018-07-5-1518797820-wp1874038.png ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) février 16, 2018 à 16:15 (UTC) Idée de création de page "épisode" Yo ! Je sais pas si les pages "épisode" existent mais ce n'est pas le cas, est-ce-que je pourrai m'en occuper juste pour rattraper ma longue absence de contribution (à cause des études) ? ça devrait me prendre du temps mais ça complèterai un peu plus le wiki et un peu d'aide ne serai surtout pas de refus. PS : Pour t'envoyer ce message, je suis passer par ta page de profil et j'ai trouvé qu'elle était vraiment cool, chapeau !! Cordialement, Dyl49 (discussion) février 14, 2018 à 15:37 Bonjour Dyl. ^^ Alors oui, les pages "Épisodes" existent, L'Épisode 1. ^^ Sinon, bien sûr que tu peux les compléter, moi je suis actif sur pas mal de wikias, faut que je trouve le temps. XD Ah bon, tu trouves ? Mon profil est comme ça à peu près partout, regarde celui-ci si tu veux. ;) PS: Si tu as des questions de ce genre, tu peux aussi les poser à Rubensandro, c'est lui l'administrateur du wikia, il a plus de pouvoir que moi. ;) Leonhart360 (discussion) février 14, 2018 à 14:45 (UTC) Gif Désintégration Alors le souci du gif sur la page Désintégration est que le sous-titre est en anglais et non français sinon le gif est très bien. Rubensandro (discussion) mars 6, 2018 à 15:33 (UTC) Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) mars 6, 2018 à 15:40 (UTC) Présentation bonjour je m'appelle bakary moi aussi je suis un grand fan de shingeki no kyojin de tokyo ghoul et de my hero academia mon personnage préféré est izuku izuku: ce que j'aime chez izuku il est calme sage même si il n'a jamais eu d'alter il n'a jamais abandonner même pendant les moments tristes aussi de charismastique je te vois souvent sur le wiki tokyo ghoul Zetsu12352 (discussion) avril 9, 2018 à 16:37 (UTC) Salut Bakary, enchanté ! Moi je n'ai pas vraiment de personnage préféré (ils ont tous un truc bien je trouve), mais j'aime beaucoup le Tueur de Héros Stain, son idéologie est très intéressante et il a le courage de se salir les mains pour le réaliser, en plus il a un grand sens de la justice. ^^ Uip, je suis modérateur de contenu sur le Wikia Tokyo Ghoul, c'est pour ça. :p Leonhart360 (discussion) avril 9, 2018 à 16:46 (UTC) stain et tenko shimura ont une histoire triste Zetsu12352 (discussion) avril 10, 2018 à 14h45 (UTC) Oui même si pour Tenko, on ne connaît pas les détails... Pour Stain ce que j'ai beaucoup aimé, c'est que même si ce n'est que sous les traits d'une petite vidéo, on voit vraiment tout son parcours, et on voit bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment méchant au fond. Ce serait bien qu'il fasse un spin-off ou un OAV sur son passé et son parcours. :p Leonhart360 (discussion) avril 10, 2018 à 14:45 (UTC) ha ! je pense que tenko n'a jamais eu de bonne éducation c'est pour ça qu'il déteste les héros et q'u il a eu son accident Zetsu12352 (discussion) avril 10, 2018 à ? (UTC) Bah, ses parents ont décidé de vivre reclus afin de couper les liens avec Nana Shimura, alors peut-être qu'il s'est imaginé que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il vivait isolé, et donc de la faute des héros. Pour son accident je pense tout simplement que ses parents sont morts dans un accident et qu'aucun héros ne lui est venu en aide, ce qui expliquerait cette haine si forte envers les héros... Leonhart360 (discussion) avril 10, 2018 à 15:05 (UTC) je suis a l'épisode 18 de la saison 2 de my hero académia titre de l'épisode: les retombée de l'affaire stain résumé: après avoir subi une expérience efrayante shoto, izuku,tenya sont a l'hopital le comissaire vient pour les sanctionner d'avoir attaquer stain le tueur de héros alors q'u il ne sont pas encore héros professionel il vont devoir assumer leurs actes. Zetsu12352 (discussion) avril 11, 2018 à 16:57 (UTC) Je suis fort mdr je me suis crouter comme un con en escaladant une sorte de montagne mais en forêt je me suis fait un grosse bosse horrible. trop stylé wouah haise sasaki oh putain cette saison sera magnifique Zetsu12352 (discussion) avril 11, 2018 à 16:59 (UTC) Oh, tu as fini l'Arc Stain. :p Oh, tu t'es pas fait trop mal ? Ouais cette Saison 3 de Tokyo Ghoul s'annonce très bien, elle est fidèle au manga en plus, et niveau graphismes c'est pas mal du tout, pareil pour le casting. *^* Leonhart360 (discussion) avril 11, 2018 à 17:41 (UTC) si sa fait très mal mais sinon je n'ai pas pleurer Zetsu12352 (discussion) avril 11, 2018 à 19:46 (UTC) Courage ! Leonhart360 (discussion) avril 11, 2018 à 17:58 (UTC) Problème de page déjà existente Bonjour :), J'ai remarquée il y a quelques instants qu'il y avait deux pages de personnages en double: Une page nommée "Spinner" et une autre "All For One". J'ai préalablement vérifier mes dire et il ce trouve qu'ils sont vrais. Es-que tu pourrais les supprimés s'il te plait ? Je ne veux que tu prennes ce que je viens de dire comme une méchanceté. Merci de ta conpréantion ^^. Shoto-Chan Flocon de Neige (discussion) mai 3, 2018 à 13:07 (UTC) Bonjour. Oui je viens de voir tout ça, merci beaucoup de l'avoir signalé ! Et bienvenue sur le Wikia au passage ! Comme dit sur mon profil, je suis actuellement inactif concernant les modifications, mais si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, je regarde toujours ma page de discussion. :p Leonhart360 (discussion) mai 3, 2018 à 13:15 (UTC) Merci ^^ et de rien ! Shoto-Chan Flocon de Neige (discussion) mai 3, 2018 à 14:01 (UTC) Shoto Bonjour Leon normalement shoto doit s'auto cramer en permanence avec son alter de feu parce que a chaque fois qui l'utilise ses flamme il y a du feu sur sa tête mais si quelq'un a le même alter que lui sa veut dire que ça lui fera rien Zetsu12352 (discussion)BK Hey ! Oui, Crématorium a à peu près le même Alter que Shoto, ils se combattent à un moment je crois. :p Bah le corps de Shoto a peut-être une résistance aux flammes ? Leonhart360 (discussion) mai 6, 2018 à 14:08 (UTC) sinon après on se croit dans pokémon et se serat chelou Zetsu12352 (discussion) Oui c'est vrai que c'est assez bizarre, après moi je me demande comment Stain peut immobiliser ses adversaires juste en léchant leur sang, c'est bizarre. :| Leonhart360 (discussion) mai 6, 2018 à 14:08 (UTC) tu savais que my hero academia ressemble beaucoup au manga naruto parce que naruto a subi un peu près les même souffrances que izuku par exemple quand naruto se faisait harceler eh bah c'est pareil avec izuku mais izuku et naruto ont jamais baissé les bras même si ils se faisaient harcerler. et dans le monde naruto c'est tout le temp la guerre c'etait un carnage une vraie boucherie et en plus surtout la 4 em guerre ninja c'est parti en couille il y avait plein de choses a la fois. eh bah c'est pareil que dans my hero academia parce que les super villains ne fait que d'attaquer la population. et dans naruto il y a des leçons de vie par exemple ça nous apprend de ne jamais se venger par la violence parce que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses comme Sasuke l'a fait quand il a tué itachi son grand frère. izuku= naruto katsuki=sasuke all might= jiraiya Hm, c'est assez intéressant mais je trouve que même si les personnages se ressemblent, les univers de MHA et de Naruto sont assez différentes. ^^ De plus, Naruto j'ai arrêté au tome 20, ça m'a gonflé lorsque Sasuke rejoins Orochimaru. :( Leonhart360 (discussion) mai 7, 2018 à 18:31 (UTC) Insulte sur profil Salut ! Désolée de te déranger je viens de me connecter sur mon compte et sur ma page de profil je vois noté : "Je suis c**" Je connais l'IP de la personne serais-t-il possible de la bloquer. Je te remercie de ta réponse. Shoto-Chan Flocon de Neige (discussion) mai 11, 2018 à 16:06 (UTC) Salutations ! Oh, je suis navré, je pensais pas que ce genre d'idioties se faisaient encore ... =/ Je n'ai hélas pas le grade nécessaire pour bloquer la personne, essaye de demander à Rubensandro qui lui peut le faire. ^^ Leonhart360 (discussion) mai 11, 2018 à 16:40 (UTC)